


Whisky and Wine

by Lord_dreadful



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Moaning, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_dreadful/pseuds/Lord_dreadful
Summary: Ruben is a reserved young man, but one night at the bar. Someone comes in and suddenly Ruben isn't reserved anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Public bathroom sex, pretty much. I finally found myself in a mood to write another fic, and so, smut came to be thing that I wrote. Mind that this an age gap, and that Ruben is 27 while Sebastian is 34.

An unrecognizable song toned in a lonesome corner. With its minority of faces, everyone knew everyone that usually came into the bar. So, when a new face shoveled through the door. It either meant company, or silence. No matter the reason, everyone was welcomed into the bar. A bell above the door rang a lone tone whenever someone entered or left, it signaled high enough for everyone to hear the arrival off an unknown soul.

At a specific corner at the bar, sat young man. He was much too formal for a place, such as that. His features told a story that easily said that he was too rich for the place. He was not the starring type, unlike those lesser beings in the bar, Ruben reserved his eyes to glass that stood half-empty. It had been tedious night, he come seeking some relieve from his father. A much intense argument about his late schooling had turn his father attention back onto him. Ones they had sat down, they started to fight. He must have left half way through; having none his father’s moronic word, Ruben left. Seeking peace at the local bar down town. It was odd to see him in place like this, packed with low of society. Ruben was out of place. Not that it bothered him much; he was too annoyed with his father, to let himself think about the place. 

Ringing its tone, the bell sounded off as another soul entered the bar. Heavy shoe steps walked through the silence, stopping when they reached the bar. In a mix of boredom and annoyance, Ruben happened to look at the stranger that entered the bar. He eyed the taller and much older man, as ordered whisky with ice. Ruben was transfixed; surely, he had seen men that were in fact handsome before. However, he had never found himself looking at stranger with such a wonder. Rich dark brown hair, eyes that looked warm and cold. Possible the best feature was a smirk on man’s face, Ruben had grab his glass of wine. Empting it, so that he did not look like he was staring.

Ruben was in speechless wonder; he never been drawn to another man before. His encounters with other people were minimal, keep to himself. Ruben kept social interaction with Laura alone. Not that he had much to say, he was usually the silent standby while Laura did the talking at any social event. He watched over her, making sure that none tried to harm her in anyway. Blinking slightly, Ruben had not seen the man coming down close to himself, in blink of a second the man that sat down just few feet from Ruben. Ruben did nothing to hide the obvious stare; at this point, the man next to him must have court his eyes. Because dark brown eyes had met with gray ones. 

“Is their some sort of problem, you have been staring at me since I came into bar.” Oh boy, he had been fast to notice, that certain part sharp eyes had looked at him. Ruben was fast place his wine glass on the counter, avoiding the man’s eyes. “Was I? I did not notice that.” Said Ruben, avoiding the subject even more as he poured new wine into glass. “You stared more than anyone else, so I thought you might have an issue, or maybe you just feel like you too fine to talk someone like me?” A sarcastic punch line. It was unavoidable, but nonetheless right. “It was not like that.” Ruben started, his eyes fixed on the red drops that floated in the glass that he just refiled with wine. “Than what was it, I am curious now.” Surely, Ruben would have blushed, if he were not. Intoxicated with wine, Ruben had little self-control over redden color that appeared on his face in that moment. “You are blushing, I take that personal interested than.” 

How did he know? Ruben was not easy to read; usually he kept a grumpy face. Making sure that nobody got close to him, at the bar. However, this read him like an open book. “Hey I am only asking because I am curious, I am Sebastian by the way. What is your name?” So that was his name. Ruben took moment to save it completely; he enjoyed the name as he repeated it inside his mind. Drinking his glass down, Ruben looked up for the first time. He came to meet with Sebastian’s eyes, staring into them again. “I am Ruben.” He said, lowing his eyes to Sebastian’s lips. He tried to imagine the roughness, the feeling his stubble against his own clean skin as they kiss in some scenario. 

Ruben had to snap out of it, this man was a stranger. A person that simply walked into the bar for a drink, he was not going to be a part of Ruben’s fantasy no matter how perverted it was. “Well what is man like yourself doing in a lonely place like this, Ruben?” Sebastian asked. He avoided staring into those endless cold gray eyes, feeling that he might get lost if he starred into them for too long. Something was odd about Ruben, and Sebastian did not need set of glasses in order to see it.

Casual talk had never been his element. Ruben was not ready for questions that Sebastian had asked; it was personal matter. That got him to go to the bar for the night. He hoped to stay at bar until the sun rose again, hopping that he would avoid his father when he got back to the estate. “It a personal matter, not really one that I wish to share in a place like this.” Said Ruben, honestly he rather talk about something else, than his insufferable father. “I had disagreement with someone, and I just wanted to cool off before I returned to face the person.” His words follow a sort moment after he had poured the last wine into his glass. For whole chat, he had noticed that Sebastian had not touched the glass of whisky, which he found odd. Maybe he had just forgotten that he had drink, or maybe he just brought a drink in order to stay inside the bar. 

Either way, it was not his business. Weather people drank or not, was not really his dissensions to make; he just thought that glass added to Sebastian’s details. Speaking of those, now that they sat a bit closer, Ruben had begun to notice the cloth that Sebastian had chosen. A plane black t-shirt and covered by a black leather jacket, he saw black jeans and some combat bootes. 

It told the story they were very different when it came to cloth, while Ruben was formal in his cloth, Sebastian seemed more like the sort man that did not care about how he dressed as long as he was dressed. Ruben tried to imagine what was under those layers of cloth, he seen a human body before, but those lifeless ones and not living ones. Without closer or breathing, pale skin looked unnatural and dead. Here was human being that Ruben did not mind to undress with his eyes, and Sebastian seemed to amuse by the look that Ruben was giving him.

Sebastian was fast to notices that Ruben had been scanning him with his eyes, not that it un-normal. Sebastian was a good looking man and fairly so was Ruben. Sebastian was not openly saying that did not like the sight, he would differently have go with younger man if asked. He could almost sense it from Ruben, that there was desire for lust and maybe love? Either way Sebastian was not going to disappoint if asked. 

Picking his glass up for the first time, Sebastian downed the whisky fast; he was not going to leave it untouched, not at that piece. Even if was the cheap, tasteless kind. It had been an overpriced drink. Finished with his drink, Sebastian placed the glass back down. He was almost ready to ask the impossible question, to drag the young man out the place or do him the dirty bathroom. There was some dangerous about both, fucking a stranger was not new to Sebastian, but doing it in public spot differently sat a new goal. Sebastian was fighting an internal war with himself; he was pulled by the blush that he saw on the boys face. It had sort adding to the pale features, and those gray eyes that looked like they were ready to kill anyone who did him wrong. 

“Can I ask you something in private?” Sebastian asked, he brining a small grin onto his face. It made small star shooting in Ruben eyes, as younger man gave a slight nod. “Alright, Sebastian.” He heard Ruben say, he was ready to bring the boy into the bathroom, having settle on staying that instead of taking the boy to his place. They left the bar together; Ruben was the first to enter the empty bathroom, as Sebastian followed right behind him. 

They apart for moment, as the bathroom door slide close behind them. “What did you want to ask me?” Ruben ask, he had turned to ask the dark hair man. Meeting his eyes with slight coldness, and slight curiousness. “I felt like I knew what you were thinking in the bar, Ruben.” Sebastian said. He watched the man with soft eyes, as Ruben’s face became something unreadable for a moment. “And what was a thinking?” Ruben asked, he tried to sound as disinterested as ever. With no true desire to let his words control him, Ruben played the innocent little angel that he was not.

“Well, don’t get this wrong but you looked like the sort guy that something more intimate in mind by the way that you were looking at me.” Sebastian said. He had not been wrong, while the silence had lasted between the two Ruben had undress Sebastian more time when he was whiling to amide to the man. He saw something in Sebastian that he rare saw in anyone, a soul that he might end up liking. However, liking a stranger was far the same loving, if loving were in his mind Ruben would have known. No this man was simply in his life for the purpose of pleasure.  
Whatever unreadable face Ruben might have had, was gone. Instead, a small wicked grin played at the corner his lips, before it togged into real smile. “In that case, you might have been right Seb.” Ruben was first to cut the distance between them, he walked up close stopping with on few feet’s room from the elder man. Starring up into those deep brown eyes, Ruben hesitated with his next move, should he kiss him? He was unsure about his move for that moment, but when Sebastian closed the last small distance, things changed fast. 

Sebastian had been the one to find Ruben’s lips first; he kissed the younger man softly at first. Allowing him to tangle his fingers into dark brown hair before he found himself being yanked back towards the stonewall. He differently was not ready for the strength that Ruben had, but he did not really mind it at all. The power play was surprisingly welcome, a challenge that Sebastian was ready to play back on. Teeth bit into his lower lips, as Ruben pulled Sebastian’s head down, deeply the kiss as Ruben’s tongue played with Sebastian’s. Power play or not, Sebastian was not going to allow the younger man to keep his control, he stronger than Ruben. It was with this strength that Sebastian turning the two around, pushing Ruben to the wall, as hands began to run down the younger man’s body. They pressed together, feeling each other through the lays of cloth before Sebastian hands were back up to the bottoms shirt.

He wanted to touch more, to taste more of what Ruben had to offer. As lips parted, Sebastian automatically move his lips from Rubens jaw and down onto his neck, the younger man gave moan. Moving his head back over, Ruben allowed Sebastian the space to bite his neck, a particular sensitive spot that gave much louder moan from Ruben. While it was happening, Ruben had been fast to work his hands down to other man’s pants, his hands kept dancing over the erection that easily felt thought the fabric of Sebastian’s pants. He unfastened the belt without much trouble, softly moving one his hands inside Sebastian’s pants as he touched the tip of the man’s erection. It was enough to make Sebastian see stars, he made low moan as his own hands came down to grab Ruben’s ass hard. A shameless sound escaped Ruben’s lips as he ones more meet Sebastian’s lips.  
Heat was rising in the small bathroom, loud sounds of pleasure on the outside. Ruben was first off the two to get on his knees as he pulled the other man’s pants down around his ankles, he eyes Sebastian’s erection with a sort smile that told Sebastian that despite his rich look. Ruben must have been eager to have him for himself. “This is not going to be a thing, is it?” Sebastian asked. He did not really get a respond because in that moment, Ruben touched the tip of Sebastian’s cock with his tongue. It was a trill. A rush that Sebastian had not felt in a while. Ruben seemed to be naturally talented at what he was doing, but only lasted so long before Ruben pulled his head back. “No, not unless that what you want, Sebastian?” He had danger written in his eyes, as his head moved forward again. 

Ruben’s lips came back to meet with Sebastian cock, his tongue skillfully played with the tip before he took him into his mouth. Ruben’s tongue and mouth felt even better around Sebastian’s cock, he did not expect the younger man to be that good at taken someone else’s cock in with one swift movement. Sebastian’s hands found their way into Ruben’s hair, tangling into blonde locks of hair as a deep moan escaped his lips. Sebastian were surprised that Ruben did not gag at all. He was skilled, a little too skilled. It made Sebastian wonder, if the man had been doing this with other strangers before, but he did not want to ask. It felt like it would ruin the moment, if he knew that Ruben had sex life with other people. He decide to enjoy it, to let Ruben suck him down with all of his skill. 

Ruben made swallowing motion; it did not take long before his head began to move back and forth. His motions were swift, steady as he focused on given the best blowjob that he had given in while. It had been weeks, since he made out with someone on like this. He did not even remember the name or the face that he been doing. All that he did remember was that it had been disappointing, for him. Ruben was hard to satisfy; sexually he often avoided other since they did not seem to like his normal performance. He did enjoy things rough, maybe even a little rougher than normal. Ruben could easily say by now, that he might even have kink for pain. However, he also liked to see someone in pain, it was rush to see how the body reacted to pain. 

Passing himself a bit, Ruben movement soon became faster. As the pleasure began to build up inside Sebastian, he began to tangle his finger much harder into Ruben’s hair. Soon the man was moaning without a hit of shame, he had to push Ruben back in order not to come inside his mouth “Woah, take it easy or this is going to end before it even started.” Sebastian said; he looked down to meet with Ruben’s eyes. Ruben seemed satisfy with his job, he was fast to get back up in standing pose as his lips found Sebastian’s again. “And we do not want that, do Seb?” Ruben ask; he made teasing tone as lead Sebastian’s hands onto his lower body. Ruben did not waste his time; he got Sebastian’s hands down to the bottom in his pants, making sure that Sebastian took the hit, to continue what they had been doing. 

Soon Ruben was back up against the cold stone wall, his pant had been discarded and pushed aside. Lips had once again found each other, as both men fought to keep control over the other. Ruben felt Sebastian’s hands on his back, as the lowered down to his ass. Push passed his cliffs. “Their no need for that Seb, I can take you in without that.” Ruben said, he earn a displeased noise from the other man. Clearly, the younger man was much more use to this sort of engagement than Sebastian had expected. However, it did not stop Sebastian’s fingers from finding Ruben’s hole. A low hiss escaped from the younger man’s lips, he felt two fingers enter him at the same time. It made Ruben bend his legs from intrusion; it was as present as it was unpleasant. Shamelessly, he moaned into Sebastian’s ear. His balance was becoming somewhat hard to maintain, Ruben began to lose his balance more as Sebastian moved his fingers inside him. He almost hit that little hidden spot that made Ruben scream from pleasure, it was enough to drive him mad. He wanted more, he needed more. 

“Stop teasing me so much, anymore and it will all end too soon.” Ruben managed to say, he felt Sebastian’s fingers slip out of him as both his hands moved down below his ass and onto his legs. “Are we that needed?” He hear the words slip from Sebastian’s lips as the man lifted him from the floor. To Sebastian’s surprise Ruben was rather light weighted, he barely had hard time align him as Ruben’s legs tangled around his wrist. 

“Maybe, I am.” That was all Ruben managed to say. He felt the head Sebastian’s cock against his entrance, Ruben felt into soundless state that only lasted for a moment. “What are you waiting for?” He whispered into the other man’s ear “Take me Seb.” Ruben said, his tone was the most needed that Sebastian had hear, in the time that they been in the bathroom. A moan left Sebastian’s lips as he started to push into Ruben.

The discomfort that followed was not new. However, it never made things easier for Ruben; it was slight pain as Sebastian’s cock slipped deeper into him. He had bite the down into his lower lip, adjusting to size that filed him. Sebastian heard the small grasp that left Ruben’s lips, even he was use taken a cock, he still have to adjust to different sizes and Sebastian was not small. Finally, as things clammed down, and Ruben breath became normal, Sebastian felt that he was ready for him to move. Without words, the movements began. It did not take much before the sound moans filed the small bathroom. 

It was in middle of the heat that Sebastian felt like Ruben was giving up on his control, as his moans became shameless with each movement. They work together as the rhythm became wilder, it was this point that Ruben tried to say something “Say my name… When you come.” He asked, no he wanted to hear his name leave Sebastian’s lips when he came. It did not take much a few more wild thrusts and Ruben was the first to come, his fingers dug into Sebastian’s shirt as he tried to rip through Sebastian’s shirt. “Ruben..” He heard his own name said as Sebastian was still moving inside him, he began to whisper the most wonderful small yesses as Sebastian came inside him. 

Breathless and barely able to keep Ruben saddled on him, Sebastian had push Ruben into the wall in order avoid falling over with them both. He was still counting stars from the afterglow as he lifted Ruben down onto the floor; they each seem to be breathless in need of air as they took time to get over the afterglow. When things had settle down, both men began to re-dress, they were both getting ready to leave the bathroom so that others could use it.

It was a strange sort of silence when both men came out of the bathroom at the same time, they both knew that everyone in the bar must have heard them and so they avoided talking. Sebastian was the first of the too leave, he was not sure if he ask Ruben for a number or if they even see each other again after this.

“Are you free some other time?” He heard Ruben ask before he left the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic of mine, I normally never post my dirty thought about Ruben and Sebastian. But for one time I will let this slip, please know that I am none native to English and that some errors might be pleasant. If you do fine some, then feel free to let me know. But do so in a polite tone, I don't want to be chopped down by a grammar nazis, since I write for fun. 
> 
> Making some clairity here, Ruben is not a virgin at all. He had few other people that he sort experimented with before he ever met seb.  
> I Wrote this because AO3 needs more Ru/Seb :D
> 
> Comments and Kiddos are always welcome :D


End file.
